St Nick Sitch
by Pharaoh Rutin Tutin
Summary: An apology. I had a good idea, but I rushed the story. This did not turn out well and I should not have posted. I'll leave it to remind myself to do better.  Summary: Ronnicus meets St Nicolas
1. Chapter 1

The St. Nick Sitch

A Kim Possible Fan Fic by the Pharaoh Rutin Tutin

Kim Possible and all related characters copyright © Disney.

This is a work of Fan Fiction. I receive no compensation for this story.

Please do not edit, sell, repost, or redistribute without my permission.

Prologue 

Let us meet the players.

Ronnicus: A former gladiator, now a freeman retired from the arena after defeating Drakkus Maximus.

Kimaria: At one time, she was the Mysterious Masked Fighter often battling at the side of Ronnicus. They married shortly after he won his freedom.

Rufus the Bald: The spirit of the old gladiator who became father, teacher, and friend to Ronnicus. Some who do not know any better may say that he is imaginary.

Nicholas: A distant uncle of Kimaria and a Bishop of the now legally tolerated, but still misunderstood, Christian church.

The time is around 310AD.

The Place is the city of Myra in Lycia (part of what is now Turkey).

And before the Holy Water hits the fan, let me say that I mean no disrespect to anyone's faith, or the legacy of St. Nicholas.

Yes, I am a Christian, specifically, a Methodist. And while the veneration of the Saints isn't emphasized as much in my congregation as it is in others, I do have great respect for the heroes and teachers of the faith. I regard many of them in much the same way I would think of a favourite relative, or an old friend.

With that being said, please enjoy this FICTIONALIZED retelling of the legend of an old friend.

- - - - -

Chapter I 

Myra was no sleepy little hamlet. But for someone who studied in Alexandria like Nicholas, or fought in Rome like Kimaria and Ronnicus, the city could often seem quaint.

Still it was a city, with all the problems inherent to life in the urban environment.

That night's events proved the point.

"GIVE US YOUR MONEY AND NO ONE GETS HURT!" the tall man in the hood with a knife shouted while three of his friends, also with knives and hoods, circled the small group that looked like they were lost on the wrong side of town.

"This could be quite an illustration in a sermon," the preacher thought to himself as his niece and her husband took their places at his side.

Ronnicus was no coward. But while he sometimes acted like a clown, he was no fool either. Slowly, deliberately, with large and easy to follow movements the youthful looking blonde reached for the small purse tied to his belt. Gently, he tossed it in front of the one who had spoken. He could afford to lose a few dozen silver and copper coins. Besides, once Nicholas was safe, he and Kimaria could track these punks down and hand them over to the city guard.

But things are not always so easy. One of the muggers got impatient and grabbed Kimaria by her silk shawl. Big mistake.

With the efficiency one would expect from a gladiatorial champion, Kimaria threw her attacker over her shoulder and into one of his cohorts without dropping her lantern.

Flashing a wicked grin, the retired gladiator drew the sword concealed under his cloak. With a single sweep of the blade, he knocked the knives away from both of his remaining opponents.

"BOO – YA!" he shouted, "Ronnicus the Great. Undefeated and STILL champion!"

Not surprisingly all four men slowly inched their way from the not-so-helpless family.

Kimaria drew her blade and looked on with amusement as their would-be assailants quickly turned and sped away down the street. Running often became the sport of choice for those who encountered them. Ronnicus retrieved his money while Nicholas embraced his niece. Mostly for his own reassurance. "Are you all right, child?" he inquired.

"No big. See, the silk didn't even run"

The relief they felt was short lived, however. As the muggers fled, an old man stumbled out into the street in their way. One of the robbers bodily threw this man out of his way, and into the path of a fast moving horse-drawn wagon.

Kimaria was at the accident scene almost before the sound of the crash reached their ears. With Nicholas in tow, Ronnicus was a bit slower.

When her traveling companions reached her, Kimaria just said, "He's dying."

"When the city guard gets here, follow me!" Ronnicus commanded as he ran off after the soon-to-be salt miners.

Meanwhile, Nicholas took his niece's lantern and knelt by the injured man, who immediately recognized the Bishop and whispered, "Bless me father". Nicholas then did something that, until recently, would have made him just as much a criminal as the thugs who threw this man. He delivered the Christian Sacrament of Extreme Unction.

The injured man expired just as a squad from the night watch arrived. One officer hobbled his horse and stayed with the Bishop to tend to the deceased. The rest went with Kimaria as she guided them to her husband and the murderers. She always knew how to follow his path.

At a public fountain, the night watch and Kimaria caught up with Ronnicus who had one of the muggers in a headlock he learned form a wrestling champion known widely as the King of Pain. Unfortunately, the reason he only had one in hand was because streets left the fountain plaza in six different directions. Obviously, the gang split up.

"All right, people, listen up!" the principal watchman shouted, "pair off and search the neighborhood house to house. Meanwhile, we'll see if our friend here knows anything useful about his companions. Ronnicus! My office! NOW!"

- - - - -

The next morning Ronnicus returned to the Bishop's home and discussed the previous night with Kimaria and Nicholas.

"And they're sure of that?" Kimaria asked her husband with disbelief.

"A Praetorian Guardsman was at the guardhouse this morning to escort another prisoner to Constantinople and he recognized the kid immediately. The robber I captured was the youngest son of Senator Mankius. Or is that Monkius? I can never remember."

"So that gang of robbers was another group of 'noble' kids out to scare the little people because they know they can get away with it?" Nicholas observed with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

"That's what I thought, but something didn't add up." Ronnicus mused while scratching the back of his neck, "By sunrise, they said they had the other three robbers in the guardhouse. But what they showed me were three local ne'er-do-well's. All of them knew who I was and wouldn't try attacking me. None of them seemed to know the Senator's son. And not one of them was tall enough to be the tall thief who threatened us first."

"Well, what happened?" Kimaria asked.

"Monkius is already back at his father's villa outside town after giving a statement to the watch assuring them that the three they captured were the three who were involved in the old man's death. He'll be back tomorrow, with his father, to make the same statement at the trial before the magistrate and be fined. The other three will be executed."

"That is a mockery of justice!" the Bishop fumed.

"This happened all the time in the courts during the persecutions" Kimaria sighed. "If the real killer is a friend of Mankius, he would only get a fine as well. But if you execute someone, the public sees that you're keeping them safe. Blame someone powerless. Then, unless someone with 'credibility' equal to that of the Senator's son steps forward to offer the poor men an ironclad alibi, they have no chance."

"So their only real hope would be if Mankius or one of his real companions stepped up and told the truth before the magistrate?" Nicholas asked.

Kimaria answered "And that would take a miracle, dear uncle."

- - - - -

Later, as Kimaria directed the household staff in the preparation of the evening meal, a messenger arrived at the Bishop's door.

Ronnicus took the letter and called for his wife.

Apparently, Nicholas had gone to the Mankius villa to thank the young man for confessing and helping to bring the other thieves to justice. Because it was late in the day, the Bishop was asked to stay for dinner and return to town with Senator Mankius and his son for the trial.

- - - - -

In the morning at the basilica, the business of the magistrate moved along at an efficient pace. Senator Mankius and his son were conspicuous in the provincial court wearing gleaming white togas. The Senator's with a prominent purple stripe. Just before the noon recess, the murder case was called. The principal night watchman delivered his version of what happened. Then the magistrate called young Mankius.

Ronnicus and Kimaria stared at the young man in the white toga with venom in their eyes. Bishop Nicholas, however, just sat with his hands folded and his head bowed in prayer.

"You have heard the testimony of the watchman. Is there anything you wish to add?" the magistrate asked.

"Yes sir, I was involved with a attempt to rob the Bishop and his family. And when the robbery failed, someone with me did throw a defenseless man into the path of a speeding wagon."

He did not lie. But he did not tell the whole truth. As he stood before the magistrate, young Mankius felt the glare from Kimaria and Ronnicus. But what did him in was a look from the bishop that was almost like a puppy dog pouting.

"And also" he continued, "you have the wrong men in custody."

A gasp was heard throughout the basilica.

"Two of the thieves are also sons of Senators. They are already back on the road towards the Parthian frontier where they are to serve as tribunes in the legion. The one who actually killed the old man is the son of the Governor of Cypress. When my father and I left Constantinople, the three of them traveled this far with us. The night before they were to continue with their journeys, we went out for a little fun, and it got out of hand."

Young Mankius continued, "Attempting to rob a gladiator, that was stupid. My friend causing an old man's death, that was a depraved and reckless accident. But my standing here and allowing three men I don't know be executed for crimes I know they didn't commit, that is evil. I am sorry."

The basilica was on the brink of a riot. Quickly, the magistrate summoned the guard to restore order. The three poor men were released. The courtroom was cleared. And the magistrate announced that he would consider how to proceed over the noon recess. The last thing Nicholas, Ronnicus, and Kimaria saw as they left the basilica was the senator and his son holding each other. Weeping into each other togas.

Kimaria squeezed her uncle's hand "You made him tell the truth!"

Nicholas smiled and said, "No, I just talked. He had to accept the Truth for himself."

- - - - -

_Fin _

Author's notes

I had this Idea less than one week before Christmas and thought I would never get it out in time. However, I discussed my plans on line and was given encouragement and advice from cpneb.

If you haven't read his Blue Eyes Shining stories yet, you have missed some of the most interesting treatment of formerly secondary characters that may be found in the Kim Possible Fan Fiction communities. Go ahead, read some of his work. A link to his profile is in my favourites. I'll wait. Good stuff, right?

Anyway, he suggested that I post a few chapters as a teaser before Christmas. Personally, I don't like posting incomplete stories. If not completed in a timely manner, the reader may feel betrayed and abandoned. I know that as a Fan Fic reader I HATE that.

But then I thought of Star Wars. Instead of telling the whole back-story, just throw your audience into the middle of the action and let them work out the details for themselves. Then, if you feel like it, 20 to 30 years later go back and fill in the missing pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

The St. Nick Sitch

A Kim Possible Fan Fic by the Pharaoh Rutin Tutin

Kim Possible and all related characters copyright © Disney.

This is a work of Fan Fiction. I receive no compensation for this story.

Please do not edit, sell, repost, or redistribute without my permission.

Chapter II 

The old man wept bitterly at his window as he prayed.

He had once been one of the most powerful men in Myra, but now, he was penniless.

If he could just be sure of his daughters, that would be enough.

What the weeping man did not know was that more ears than God's alone were listening.

Ronnicus was the first to speak when they moved away from the window.

"I don't see why he's so worried about his daughters. Bonillia, Conillia, and Lonillia, are each more than fair.

Kimaria proved once again to be green eyed in more than one way. "And you know how fair the daughters of Dementorus are because…?"

With a look of panic that denied his life as a gladiator, Ronnicus quickly added, "As I said, they are more than fair. But none are so fair as you my love."

"Nice save toga-boy."

"The problem, Ronnicus" Nicholas interjected, "is not his daughter themselves. It's his daughter's dowries."

"What's wrong with their dowries?"

"They don't have any. And without a dowry, his daughters will likely remain unmarried. He's convinced they'll end up slaves or prostitutes, and he may be right" Nicholas continued.

"General Rockwallius has three unmarried sons and has agreed to speak with Dementorus as he passes through Myra in a few days."

"That sounds like an adequate arrangement uncle, although I wish more women were able to chose the man they love like I did" Kimaria remarked.

"Except for Rockwallius's wife, dear niece. She is a slave to every opinion in the darkened corridors of Constantinople. I shudder to think how the children descended from that woman will develop."

"So a woman's worth to her son is measured by the dowry she brings?" Ronnicus asks.

"For that woman, yes" Nicholas replied.

For a few minutes, everyone is silent. Then Ronnicus gets a faraway look in his eye, and starts talking to no one.

Kimaria has seen this ever since she first met Ronnicus years ago. And now Nicholas had been made aware of it, although he rarely ever saw it.

"NO! Look, it really isn't…. Well, yes, BUT… Ok, you've got a point there… Yes, that might work…. Do you really think so? Rufus, that won't… Hmm… All right… Why don't you… OK, I'LL ASK HIM!"

"Nicholas, Rufus and I have a few questions. Could we walk?"

"Kimaria, stay here and make sure Dementorus doesn't do anything rash."

"Of course, uncle."

"Now Ronnicus, what would you and 'Rufus' like to ask me?"

"Rufus has an idea, but I'd like your opinion first."

About an hour later, Ronnicus and Nicholas return to the Dementorus window.

"Did anything happen in there while we were gone?" Nicholas asked hid niece.

"He cried some more. Barred the door and window. Then fell asleep before lighting a fire in the hearth. And the sun is already setting. It will be very dark in there in more ways than one."

"Well Rufus, this was your idea. How do we get in now?" Ronnicus asked his unseen companion.

"Get in where?" Kimaria asked her uncle.

"Ronnicus and I went down to the pawn shop and traded some things for this." Nicholas produced three bags filled with gold coins from his cloak. "The plan was for me to sneak in and leave them where the daughters would find them. Thus giving them dowries."

"But now we can't get in there without waking up the whole house. Dementorus blocked every entrance." Ronnicus complained.

"Every entrance but one" Kimaria Corrected.

Kim explained her idea to her uncle, but he wasn't sure.

"I really think I'm too big to fit down that chimney. And Ronnicus is even bigger than me!"

"I know, that's why I'm going" Kimaria laughed.

"But it's too…"

"Simple. I'll drop in. Leave the gold some place where the girls will find it. Then get out. No big"

Waiting until the house is thoroughly dark, Kimaria slipped down the chimney, and got to work."

"Now where will the girls look that dad won't?"

The answer struck her as soon as she stepped from the fireplace.

Dementorus's daughters had hung their clothes to dry by the fireplace that their father failed to light this evening. Looking for a pouch, pocket, or hood in any of the girls clothes, she finally settled on the three pairs of stockings, dropping one sack of gold coins into each set.

Briefly pausing to scratch the side of her nose, she quickly climbed back up the chimney.

"How did it go?" Nicholas and Ronnicus asked at the same time.

Kimaria laughed and said, "Jinx. You owe me some eggnog. And it went fine. The girls will find the gold when they get dressed."

"And Dementorus won't find it?" Nicholas asked nervously.

"If he finds the gold first, well, that would just be wrong-sick."

- - - - -

_Fin _

- - - - -

Author's notes.

Chapter 1 of course was about the legend of St. Nicholas saving three men who had been accused unjustly.

Chapter 2 dealt with the popular story of the three daughters and the gifts left anonymously in the middle of the night. I wonder if anything ever came out of that legend?

It should be noted that before toys at Christmas, any anonymous gift to the poor was often attributed to St. Nicholas for centuries.


	3. Chapter 3

The St. Nick Sitch

A Kim Possible Fan Fic by the Pharaoh Rutin Tutin

Kim Possible and all related characters copyright © Disney.

This is a work of Fan Fiction. I receive no compensation for this story.

Please do not edit, sell, repost, or redistribute without my permission.

Chapter III 

Kimaria and Ronnicus walked into the church with their three children. Stopping along the way, as always, to embrace her uncle, Bishop Nicholas.

Although older, the man was growing younger in his heart. The faith that had nearly cost him his life as a youth was now being embraced by thousands of people all over the Empire. And now, something big was coming up.

"Ronnicus, Kimaria, would your family like to join your uncle on one more crazy adventure?"

"Like the adventures you and mommy and daddy used to have before they had us?" Kimaria's youngest daughter asked.

"Oh I hope so little one. I hope so. I'd like your family to be my travelling companion on a trip to Nicaea."

Ronnicus got yet another confused look on his face. "Why in the world would you want to go there?"

"I received a message a few days ago from the Emperor and the Bishop of Rome. Bishops from all over the empire are being summoned to the city of Nicaea. Now that it's legal to be a Christian, we need to ask ourselves what it is to BE a Christian if not a martyr waiting to happen. This will be the first time that all the earthly leaders of the Christ's Church have been in one place since the Apostles went out on the Day of Pentecost."

Kimaria got a playful look in her eye and asked "How about it, Ronnicus. One more trip for old times sake?"

- - - - -

_Fin _

- - - - -

Author's note

We know that the historical St. Nicholas was probably alive at the time of the council of Nicaea, and so would have been invited.

However, we don't know weather or not he actually attended.

There are some lists of the attending bishops that have survived. None of them are complete. None of them list a Nicholas of Myra.

And so we come to the end of the St. Nick Sitch, for now.

I will probably write more stories about Kimaria, Ronnicus, the Bishop Nicholas, Drakkus Maximus, Felix, and Rufus at the beginning of the fourth century. (Yes, Rufus was a common Roman name, and Felix was a fairly common Roman nickname meaning Lucky.)

However, The St. Nick Sitch is complete.

I may go back and do prequels, sequels, parallels, alternate POV, alternate endings, director's cuts, musical remixes, etceteras, etceteras, etceteras.

But The St. Nick Sitch is complete.

And yes, I know I got major historical and theological details wrong. That is why I'm not writing Fan History or Fan Theology. I'm writing Fan FICTION.

If, however I've inspired someone to do some research and discover his or her own random bits of history, I have done well.

Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night

And may God bless us, everyone

As for me and grandpa, we believe


End file.
